Chronicles of Mikanni
by OnceUponaPen
Summary: A series of Mikanni (Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhardt) drabbles telling the story of them and their friends as they conquer schoolwork, relationships, Titans, and most of all eachother. [Chapter 14]: Annie Leonhardt is out for blood and Mikasa Ackerman is his only hope. He's doomed.
1. Zoning

Hey there! This is OnceUponaPen and I am stoked because of a pairing that I have been gushing over for months and months. Mikanni~! I am so sorry Annie x Eren fans and Mikasa x Eren fans or even.. Mikasa x Levi fans but this story is not one of those stories. This story is about the love of two lone wolves and their trials, tribulations, and funny rises along with falls. If you guys want to give me any feedback or any tips on how I should play most of the characters feel free. This fanfic will take place in different **settings**; AU schoolife and the SNK world primarily. So! Kick back, relax and enjoy.

* * *

It was a rare occasion when something slipped past Mikasa Ackerman. She always knew when something was going down no matter where it was in her vicinity. She could practically feel when a fight was beginning to brew between Jean and Eren during class. She could feel when when Ymir was going to say something stupid and time Krista's oncoming headbutt. She could sense when Sasha was going to try and steal something from her tray at lunch. However, there was one thing that Mikasa kept doing that allowed the rare occasion to occur.

"Mikasa, are you okay?"

Snapping out of her daze, she turned to look towards Armin. The blonde haired boy smiled up at her with his arms wrapped around a rather dusty old book. Her eyes flickered from the book studying it for a moment and once it was deemed harmless, she allowed herself to listen to what Armin was saying. Apparently Eren would be staying for detention today considering that he got into a fight with Jean over dodgeball. Eren always wanted a specific ball that he claimed at the beginning of their highschool years, he had scribbled Titan on it with a smiley face which was the mascot for their school. He felt proud because it was 'his', although all of the balls had Titan printed it on it along with the school's logo, Eren deemed that one ball was special. Mikasa sighed and brought her signature red scarf around her mouth.

Eren had given her the scarf when they were kids. She had a habit of giving him her jacket when it was cold outside and he would start sneezing after yelling to his mom that he was impenetrable. In return, he gave her the scarf telling her to never take it off so that she'd be impenetrable like him. Once she questioned him on why she wasn't already, he said it was because she was his little sister and he had to protect her. Needless to say, she was flattered but also had to give him a hefty punch to the arm which sent him face first into a pile of snow they had been shoveling.

"Ackerman, plan on moving anytime soon."

The gruff tone of voice could only have been Annie. Upon noticing that Armin had departed after telling her the news, she could only have assumed that he knew she was off in her 'Eren-zone' as he called it. Looking down at the shorter girl, Annie's eyebrows were furrowed and her arms were folded over her chest. Instead of wearing the standard uniform of a white collared shirt and khaki pants along with a blazer (that had the symbol of a Titan on it) - she chose to wear a blue hoodie with a diamond on the front, grey jeans and black boots. Mikasa's eyes traveled down before moving upwards again taking note of Annie's bun which was always present and she wondered what it'd be like to unravel it for once. There a few strands loose though and they fell in her eyes.

When her eyes met Annie's however, she hadn't noticed how beautiful her eyes were. They were pools of ice constantly restricting and letting loose, there was a sense of boredom in them that masked an underlying passion. For some reason those eyes were getting closer though and Mikasa could see the pupil along with the lines around her iris.

"Are you trying to kiss me or something?"

Mikasa zoned in one against and noticed that it wasn't Annie getting closer, it was her. She quickly stood ramrod straight before spinning on her heel aiming to head down the hall to where Eren was. Once she took a step though, she was yanked back and arms wrapped around her center. Her eyes darted downwards quickly before she looked back towards Annie as another tug followed. Once she looked back, in a flash of fluid movement soft pale lips were pressed against hers in a searing kiss. In that moment, Mikasa's entire being felt as though it was on fire until a sense of eureka came over her. Annie's arms fell from her torso and her hands caressed the smaller girl's hips.

They stayed like this for a moment before Annie leaned away coming back to her original height. Grey met icy blue and no words needed to be exchanged as Annie stepped out of the way and walked down the hall to where the detention room was. Mikasa raised a hand to touch her lips feeling Annie's presence even after she was out of her sight.

Eren ranted and raved how annoying Jean was and how much of a horseface he turned out to be after detention. Although, Mikasa hadn't said a word **at all**. Although this was usual to some considering Mikasa was often silent, Eren knew that eventually she would say something to him even if it was something about his clothes or the fact that he repeated something twice but he got nothing. This caused him to worry after he intentionally repeated a sentence to gauge her reaction. Mikasa had a far off look in her eyes and Eren waved his hand in front of her place as if to catch her attention only to receive a mere blink.

"Mikasa, are you okay? Did someone do something to you?"

Armin came down the hall at that moment and chuckled softly before patting Eren's arm as he sat at a loss.

"Don't worry, she's just in the Annie-zone."

* * *

Annie Leonhardt was genuinely surprised the next morning when she found Mikasa Ackerman standing on her doorstep without Armin or Eren in sight. Mikasa was dressed in her uniform neatly like every other day with her scarf wrapped around her mouth. Although, the roses in her hand were a nice touch along with the pudding tray in the other. An amused smile formed on Annie's lips and she reached out to bring Mikasa's scarf down.

"Armin told you that I zone out at times." She said with a deadpan tone to her voice.

Annie wasn't going to disclose her sources but she knew Armin would squeal one way or another. She did bribe him however with a book that he had been looking forward to reading for the past few months of school for information on Mikasa. But that wasn't out of the ordinary, was it? Of course not. The other girl was practically fortified having steel walls and an armored heart under that seemingly ordinary human body. However, Mikasa wasn't very ordinary to Annie at all. Her hair was an inky black and looked silky making her want to touch it. The red scarf caused her eyes to flare, the pools of grey that were steadily getting closer and closer.

"Annie."

Annie snapped out of it only to notice that she had done it too. She had a Mikasa-zone. This caught the older girl's attention and the corner of her lips turned up into a small smile.

"How did you know that I like pudding," Annie muttered leaning against Mikasa.

The girl wasn't about to disclose her sources either although there was a rather large blonde hiding behind a bush a few doors down hoping not to be noticed as he sprinted to his car with a taller brunette. Annie rolled her eyes before grabbing Mikasa by her scarf and tugging her inside. She shut the door, tossed the pudding tray onto the recliner chair before being presented with the roses. Her eyes flickered from the roses to Mikasa then back, she took them and gave each a quick sniff before tossing them into a nearby cup of water. The raven-haired girl was pushed down onto a nearby couch with the blonde haired girl straddling her, hands on either side of her head.

"I'm pretty sure that I know why this hasn't happened earlier," Mikasa admitted with a stoic expression.

Annie raised an eyebrow and leaned down to hear Mikasa's theory.

"We've been zoning out too much to even think of making a move on one another."

With that being said, no one said anything for that morning. The two were late to their evening classes but they seemed to not be listening to Shadis' lecture instead deciding to zone out once again into their own little place where eachother was all they could think of.

* * *

So how was it? Good? Bad? Inbetween? I can stop if you guys want, man I don't even care. Yes I do. I lied. REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE~! OUAP out!


	2. Breakfast

What up gais? It's OUAP! I am back for the second time today because honestly, I am not off of my Mikanni high. Also! I got two, count 'em, two awesome reviews when I checked my email which had me squealing and clapping my hands like a schoolgirl. Guys, I've been writing since I was five years old and I've always been scared to put my business out there to be criticized until I'm finally like - hey! Who gives twelve fucks? Anyway! Shoutout to **Yookainightshade **and **puchan87**, you guys were the first to review and comment on my story but let us not forget **Ivang007** who was the first to favorite me today! Thank you so much guys, and this one is inspired by you.

Anyway! Back to the story~!

* * *

"So explain this to me one more time, where did my breakfast go.."

Bertholdt and Reiner's eyes flickered from the floor to the angry blonde that towered over them. Both boys were slightly disturbed at how frightening Annie could be although they were taller and seemingly bigger than her. However, they had to remember that at any point she could beat them both simultaneously without breaking a sweat. Reiner almost felt sick as his eyes landed on the victim. The mutilated box of Cinammon Toast Crunch which he was so eager to tear through to find the prize that was inside for Bertholdt. Although, he didn't account for the amount of cereal left over in the box which was sitting in a pile near the trashcan after he tried to sweep it up only to be caught red handed by the blonde. Now, both of them were sitting on their knees in front of Annie staring anywhere but at her as to keep what shred of dignity they had left. But the blonde wasn't having that, she wanted answers and she wanted answers now.

The box was practically putty in her hands as she curled it into a ball and dropped it onto Reiner's head. He flinched as though a boulder had been dropped on him only to receive a pitiful glance from Bertholdt. Annie's hands wrapped around the front of Reiner's shirt and she lifted him slightly so that they were face to face.

"You tore through the box, spilled my favorite cereal and it was all over a toy."

Although her voice was rather calm, there was a biting iciness to it that caused both of them to hold their breaths while she was talking. No one moved or blinked and if it wasn't for the sound of the doorbell, neither one of them would have breathed either. Annie sighed and released Reiner after a familiar knock rapped against the door, and upon opening it she was presented with a new box of cereal. Mikasa Ackerman in all of her shining glory seemed like a god in Bertholdt's eyes and he was so happy that he texted her upon Reiner's fatal mistake. Annie seemed slightly appeased as she took the box only to stand on the tips of her toes and place a kiss against Mikasa's lips.

This made Bertholdt and Reiner's jaws drop as they looked towards one another and then back. Though something clicked in Bertholdt's head. Annie wasn't an early riser, how would she have known that Reiner had spilt cereal on the floor? Also, Annie's shirt seemed a lot bigger than normal and Mikasa's scarf was missing from her neck. His suspicion was cleared once Mikasa walked in and wrapped an arm around Annie's waist after shutting the door and locking it. The two passed by the stunned teenagers as they made their way to the kitchen. On the coat rack near the door, a red scarf was dangling from one of the hooks awaiting its owner's arrival.

"Wait, hold on, are they-"

Leave it to Reiner to figure things out later than everyone else.

Bertholdt wasn't totally sure until he peeked into the kitchen. Annie was eating cereal. That wasn't out of the ordinary. But on Mikasa's lap while the other girl was reading the newspaper? That was out of the ordinary. Reiner's heart stopped and he held his breath as if waiting for another blow to come and wake him from this dream. Though nothing came and Annie continued to eat while Mikasa read giving them glances once or twice out of the corner of her eye.

"So when I texted you.."

Bertholdt trailed off watching Mikasa fold her newspaper after finishing and placing it back on the table. Almost like clockwork, her arm found its way around Annie's waist and her head to the other girl's shoulder. Annie could feel Mikasa growing closer but said nothing simply resting her head ontop of the other girl's.

"You interrupted my breakfast."

* * *

This chapter was inspired by the thought of Reiner and Bertholdt's relationship with Annie. It must suck having a friend smaller than you that can practically kick your ass. However, if you're going to mess with her cereal and stuff - prepare to die. I just had to add Mikasa in there honestly because it is too soon not to have the Mikannie. Anyway, yes, when Bertholdt texted Mikasa to hurry and buy Annie a new box of cereal - Mikasa was having Annie for breakfast herself and no - the boys did not know that she was dating Annie. Haha~! Twist! OUAP has 3 more coming at you! Be prepared!


	3. A World for Me and You

Hey, wattup gais its OUAP! Something crossed my mind today when I received a review. I don't know if anyone else ever does this but you often think about what your readers are suggesting and then you kinda act on it. So I'm gonna slow this down real quick and give you guys my view on Mikannie. Mikannie is kinda.. its that sort of relationship where no words need to be said and actions speak louder than anything else. For the first fic, Mikasa is always kinda spacing out and she's in her own little world while Annie is trying to enter that world because she wants to get closer to Mikasa. The reason why they both hadn't made a move on one another is because they don't want to be cliche and just express their dying love for one another through words, actions speak a lot louder and cue the punch to the face! False alarm. Anyhow, these next two fics coming at you are inspired by 1) tumblr and 2) that explanation.

Now without further ado - A World for Me and You.

* * *

"No."

A sudden weight presented itself within Annie's chest causing her heart to slip further and further. The man sitting before her was Mikasa's father, his eyebrows furrowed and his arms crossed over his chest. He seemed to know how much his word affected her by the look in his eye as he glanced away hoping to clear his conscience. The living room was filled with an atmosphere so tense that it could be sliced with a knife. Annie couldn't practically feel herself breathing, she was so shocked and in the same breath - she was so sad and scared. Scared. She wasn't scared of this man, she could have easily taken him in a fight but she was scared of the woman next to her. Glancing over, she could see Mikasa in the corner of her eyes staring with that same stoic expression that she wore when they first met.

Mikasa's hair had grown longer since then and she refused to cut it even when Annie teased her about Eren hating it. Mikasa had told her that it didn't matter because she knew that Annie liked her hair long. Mikasa **cared **what Annie thought. Those few words shook Annie's entire core. Mikasa had let her in. A world that was only meant for her, Eren, and Armin. A world that was untouchable to anyone else and she was allowed to enter it. She didn't know if that made her heart beat stop or increase at the same time. But now when they were going to take the next step in their relationship, there was one obstacle standing in the way and it was the man sitting before them.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa, Annie. I know that the two of you have a - relationship, but the world isn't a very accepting one and I don't want either of you to get hurt. So no, I-I just can't accept this."

Annie could see Mikasa's mother looking from the kitchen. The woman's eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes held a familiar heat that reminded Annie of Mikasa's fury although her mother's was more like a wildfire while Mikasa's was a city being burnt to the ground. The woman was grasping a knife firmly in hand and although it was a butter knife, she was sure that Mikasa's mother would find a way to use it to kill. However, the woman hadn't said a thing possibly because she agreed with her husband or that she was waiting for something. Anything to make this situation better than it was currently.

"It doesn't matter if you don't accept it," Mikasa admitted before standing to her feet.

That was it. The tense atmosphere had finally been sliced in two and Mikasa's father looked up at her with a look of astonishment mixed with sadness. His daughter gazed down at him with an unfamiliarity and disappointment grazing the grey irises. She reached out for Annie's hand and laced their fingers together all the while keeping eye contact with Annie.

"No one else needs to be apart of what Annie and I have. If no one else can accept it, if they want to ridicule us, hurt us for it then we'll tear them down one by one. We aren't alone. We'll never be alone. We have one another."

Annie's grip on Mikasa's hand tightened as she stared up at her noting the glow that seemed to be encircling her form.

"Annie and I will make our own little world together. She and I against this world."

Mikasa's mother smiled and her father looked down before shutting his eyes. A smile cracked and Annie couldn't help but stare in awe at Mikasa. The girl looked back and spared her a smile before Annie made a 'tch' sound and looked away, a pale pink hue passing over her cheeks - slightly irritated that she was caught staring. However, she was happy after she and Mikasa left. She didn't mind that they hadn't said a word to each other on the drive home or even when they were inside but once they were safely tucked in their bed simply staring at one another, she knew that she was completely estatic.

This was it.

A World for Me and You.

* * *

RUMFIEID! CHALLENGE COMPLETE! I AM SATISFIED!

Review and Comment~! Also favorite and subscribe. OUAP out!


	4. Remember the Name

Hey there gais! Its OUAP and it it is 12 in the morning and I am totally zoned into Mikanni. Okay, I don't know what it is about Tumblr but that site sucks you in and won't let you go. I have it on my phone and on the computer, once I'm into it – I can't get out. But I told myself that I was going to give you guys at least three chapters because of what happened today. Okay, I was asked to let someone use **Breakfast **as the basis for a comic and the comic itself was awesome! Shoutout to Kaoishin-Seran who did this amazing comic that you will be able to find at the link on my profile! Guys, you should really check them out because the art was wonderful (better than anything I could do) and it totally brightened my day and told me to write a lot today which is what I am gonna do!

Anyway, my tumblr surfing brought me to a picture that said 'Pain makes people change'. I literally cry whenever I watch SNK because of the feels and the 'holy crap' moments which make me want to weep the entire day. So yes, this chapter will be angsty and it will be in AU where everyone is in their daily school life. Without further ado, Remember the Name.

* * *

Everything seemed like it was going in slow motion today. The day she detested continuously dragging on as if to make her relinquish any and all emotion that had been welled up in her heart. The tears that stained her pillow along with the constricting tightness of her chest only served that purpose. She held a picture frame to her chest, tightening her grip on the red scarf around her neck as quiet sobs racked her body. The grey irises gazed through blurred lenses at the picture taking in the sight of a family long forgotten. A bright eyed man, a docile small woman and their daughter who laughter and smiles died long ago with them. A family forgotten, their names lost in the sands of time as the world continued to move on and no one besides her mourned this day. She didn't have to tell the Jaegers, they thought she didn't know and didn't want to make her suffer. They didn't want her to feel as though it was her fault, that she had to feel guilty for what happened but it had been her fault – it was all her fault and she was paying the price for it by being all alone.

Even with Eren and the others, she felt alone. As if a hole was in her chest unable to be filled and the guilt was constantly eating her alive. If only she had noticed earlier, if only she had said something or at least tried to make them talk. Perhaps her parents wouldn't have taken that extra step, perhaps they wouldn't have left her all alone and she wouldn't be hurt like this. Perhaps, things could have been different.

"Mikasa? Mom is making pancakes, are you up yet?"

Eren's voice sounded slightly worried and anxious, perhaps he knew what the day was and was treading quietly. His parents were partial to what had happened to Mikasa. They tried their best not to show it, but Grisha and Karla were very emotional beings. The looks they gave the grey-eyed girl from their respective places at the table showed they wanted to say something but weren't particularily sure how to. Mikasa rose from her bed and numbly walked over to prepare for the day. Her movements seemed robotic and almost forced as she dressed herself unable to feel the pull of the fabric against her skin or the smoothing out of the creases in her pants. She opened the door once fully dressed only to find that it wasn't Eren standing outside of the door but a card was laying on the ground.

She knelt down to pick it up, turning it over once or twice in her hand before opening it. The card was simple, a pure white without a name or an address at all. Once she looked inside, she could see the letter 'I'. Her eyebrows furrowed and she continued to look around the card before looking back towards the letter only to sigh. Perhaps this was one of Eren's little ways of making her feel better. Once she came to the table, she asked him about the card only to find that he had no idea where it had come from. This made Mikasa worry a bit, none of them knew anything about a card and the question of who put it there was still fresh in the air.

On the way to school, she took notice of a note dropping out of a girl's bookbag. Picking it up, she looked down and raised an eyebrow not hearing Eren when he called out to her to hurry up. Opening up the note, she could see the words 'am very sorry'. For a moment she considered that the girl who dropped it was the writer of the notes until she took notice of the handwriting. It had to be someone with rugged hands although the first note was obviously someone with slender handwriting. These things weren't matching up and she was beginning to grow annoyed along with the amount of sadness riding constantly on her shoulders. She followed Eren to school where they met up with Armin.

The two boys began their daily routine of cracking odd jokes and talking about their hobbies or what they did the night before but all that was on Mikasa's mind had been that note. During Shadis' class, Mikasa decided to put her head down. She had already studied the lesson before and she didn't have to continuously looking over it like others to figure it out. However, she felt a tap to the shoulder and turned around to look at Christa who handed her a piece of paper folded.

"What is this for," Mikasa asked curiously.

Christa shrugged before folding her hands in her lap.

"I don't know, it fell out of your backpack."

Mikasa looked down and began to open it before a hand grabbed the note from her. She looked up and found Shadis was reading it before his eyebrows furrowed and he handed the note back to her. With that, he resumed teaching as though nothing had happened and when his eyes met Mikasa's – he had a sense of pity in his own. She looked towards the note before noticing that the next phrase had been 'about your parents'.

* * *

To be continued~!


	5. Remember the Name (Part 2)

Hey there gais! Its 11:17 and I should be either asleep or studying for my AP exam but I decided to do some Mikannie and this is why.

Okay, first off let me just say that I love you guys. I have only been uploading this story for the past two days but the reviews and the affection that I've gotten because of it has truthfully boosted my self-esteem. I have always been afraid of uploading my work because I thought people would think it is crap. But when I took that moment and presented myself to you guys by giving you my views on a favorite couple of mine, I felt all the love and affection I wanted my writing to have. I just have to thank each and every last one of you who have read or even glanced at my writing because I am going to continue this and I am going to write like the wind because I love you guys and I love Mikannie and we need more up to date fics out there that people can read. Anyway, you guys are always on my mind and in my heart and I will continue to write until my fingers can no longer function. Stay beautiful.

Anyway! Gaaaaiiis, did you like the little cliffhanger yesterday? Yeah, no? Maybe, so? Honestly, I fell asleep and I couldn't go on so I ended it there but as a treat I will continue 'Remember the Name' today so this is Remember the Name part 2! Who is sending Mikasa the messages? What happened between her parents that ended up in their deaths and why does she blame herself for it? Find this all out and more by reading below. Enjoy.

* * *

These notes were beginning to take over Mikasa's mind. They were showing up in the oddest of ways and in the most random of places. She was beginning to think that she had a stalker but how did they know about the accident with her parents? No one was there except for her. It was no one else's fault but hers. For the umpteenth time that day, Mikasa zoned out remembering the events of that day and cringing once the fatal incident came to a close. A lone tear fell down her cheek and she quickly swiped it away before Eren and the others could become suspicious. The entire class period instead of taking notes she kept her head down and said nothing. This wasn't unsual to most, her silence was often sign that she was alright but she hadn't moved or even made a sound during the entire period. Armin and Jean wanted to comfort her but Eren kept them at bay shooing them out of the room and pitching an argument with Jean so it'd take his mind off Mikasa. However, Eren was the last to leave the room and he stared at his adoptive sister with pity in his eyes before sliding the door shut.

Mikasa didn't want Eren's pity. She didn't want anyone's pity. She didn't deserve it. It had been her fault, it had been all her fault. If she wasn't born perhaps they'd be alive and happy. Perhaps none of this would have happened. Tears began to well up in her eyes again as she slowly raised her head. They ran down her cheeks and dripped from her chin, sobs racked her body and she held herself close. Her nails dug into the fabric of her shirt and the tears racked her body as she released them. Sixteen years of sadness flowed through her as she cried, shaking her head and letting out silent screams that rang through her ears but were inaudible to passing people.

Her father and mother had given birth to her at a difficult point in their marriage. Her father had been laid off from work and her mother had to have a job while she was pregnant. They often got into arguments about this but no resolution could be met due to their conflicting views. Eventually this made a rift between them that slowly closed when Mikasa was born but steadily opened again. The two fo them were falling apart, they were arguing more often and often Mikasa was caught between them. Her mother would attempt to leave with her when her father would tear her from her arms and keep her at bay yelling that he wouldn't let her take his daughter. Mikasa was horrified, she had never seen her father yell or her mother scream. Pictures were broken, furniture overturned and they were yelling ignoring the fact that their daughter was watching them from the stairs with tears falling.

The laughter and happiness had been completely zapped from their home and the only thing Mikasa could blame was herself. A stray object was thrown and hit her square in the head sending her colliding into the ground. She could barely hear her parents' cries and their fussing over her. Before she blanked out, she could hear her father whispering that he was sorry. Once she came to however, there were new people around her. Eren's mother, Karla, was holding her hand while his father, Grisha, was talking to the nurses only to turn and smile at seeing that she was awake. Eren on the other hand was guarding the door not allowing anyone in and the nurse was only able to get by once the protective boy was convinced she wasn't going to hurt Mikasa.

However, Mikasa was confused. She didn't see her parents anywhere. That is when she heard it. She heard her mother's agonizing cries and the fatal flat line that followed. Her eyes darted to the nearby room where she could see her mother's form crouched over a bed. Eren's mother tried to block her view but Mikasa quickly stood to her feet and darted to the room ignoring the people trying to grab her and Eren's hands that were trying to pull her back. They were strangers. She didn't want them. She wanted her mother. She wanted her father. She wanted everything to be okay again. She wanted them to be happy and to love her like they were supposed to. But when she got there, her father was covered by a white sheet. A red hue surrounding his body, and a broken glass shard near his hand. Her mother was gathering herself together and once she saw Mikasa, her eyes hardened and she looked away quickly before running out of the hospital and far away from the 'monster' that she had birthed.

Monster.

That is what she called Mikasa. That is what she whispered under her breath. She cursed her own daughter for existing. Tears formed and fell down Mikasa's cheeks racking her body and she hugged herself trying not to let the tears fall. But they were falling and if Eren's arms hadn't found their way around Mikasa and brought her from the room – the glass shard would have been her weapon of choice for the end.

"Mikasa."

Coming back to reality, Mikasa looked upwards with tear streaks lining her cheeks. Annie Leonhardt stood before her staring down at her with not pity in her eyes, but a sense of understanding. Reaching out to take Mikasa's hand, Annie held hers tightly and then reached for the other one. Their hands were laid on the desk and upon looking down, Mikasa could see the lines on Annie's inner wrist. Her eyes flickered from them to Annie's face which remained stoic and in that instance, she could remember the notes. The one from Eren must have been given to him by Annie for Mikasa, the girl's was planted there on purpose as was the one from her bag. Annie had been trying to send her a message. She wasn't trying to pity her or to give her some type of false consolation. She **understood.**

No words needed to be said as Annie's hands slid up to Mikasa's shoulders and she wrapped her arms around her neck before placing her forehead against Mikasa's. The two of them sat their in silence basking in the understanding of one anothers' darkness, and the tears shed seemed to not exist anymore. Nothing existed anymore in that moment, and suddenly Mikasa remembered what she had forgotten. The name that she had left behind in replacement of devotion and familial responsibilities.

Looking into Annie's eyes, she understood. She knew the name of this feeling, the one that she craved for so long and thought she had left behind.

The craving for **love**.

* * *

And there you have it guys! That is the end of Remember the Name! If you are wondering what happened to Mikasa and Annie after that and want a part three to Remember the Name, just review and tell me and if I get a good amount of reviews then I'll continue it. Anyway! There will be probably two more chapters for this tonight along with a new MIkannie fanfiction called 'Once Upon a Mikannie' starring Mikasa, Annie and the crew along with a few new additions! Thats right, guys, kiddies! We're gonna have little baby Mikasa and Annies walking around but they're OCs of my own creation so please don't steal them? Please? Thanks! I'm looking forward to how you guys are gonna like it! OUAP out!


	6. Forget the Pain

Hey guys, its about 12:08 AM and even though I should be studying for tests and doing schoolwork something compelled me to write Mikannie this evening. I'm gonna be real with you guys, the reason why I do these little author notes isn't so that I can get you hyped up for the chapter really. I've always wanted to have a connection with my readers and to bounce my ideas and the things that I do off of what you guys may think or perceive. I don't want to be that detached type of author who just gets mad when someone doesn't like what they write. I actually want you guys to criticize me and help me become better. I want to please myself and the only way that I can do that is if I know what I'm doing wrong. Needless to say, there is one review that got to me that made me smile and wonder about all I've been doing. I've always wanted to be a sort of superstar on because I've been reading it since I was younger. The encouragement of all of you who have viewed and reviewed and favorited along with with followed has brought me further out of my shell and I can't help but thank each and every last one of you for helping me move along with my dream.

To end the 'Remember the Name' drabbles, here comes Annie's point of view and her story in Remember the Name. Enjoy.

* * *

The blade glided against her skin allowing beads of crimson red to form and dribble down the pale flesh. A twisted smile formed on her lips as she watched it allowing her eyes to follow the trail. The pain slowly ebbed away as pleasure took its place and she laughed soundlessly to herself while gazing into the mirror. Her eyes which were vibrant and filled with life had now been dulled, her hair fallen out of its bun to her shoulders framing her face. There were scars though. Scars on her shoulders traveling down to her back and around her legs and arms. She raised her hands to stare at them not minding the blood that coated her fingertips staining her skin. Even when she washed her hands she could feel the metallic coldness of the liquid against her fingertips and for some reason, it was rather comforting. Looking at her reflection, she didn't know where the sudden fit of anger came from but it did.

Her eyes narrowed and flared with the same intensity of hatred and rage that was directed towards the man on the other side of the door. She slammed her fists against the mirror shattering it and punching although the glass was embedding itself into her hands. She continued to punch and grab at anything that she could snapping and tearing, her rage took form as she let out an animalistic scream not minding who heard. She wanted to get out. She wanted to be free. The blade was her only friend. It was the only thing that could save her from the feelings deep inside. From the person she wanted to hide.

His footsteps were coming closer.

He was banging against the door.

He sounded angry.

Annie didn't care.

She grabbed her bookbag, wrenched the door open and then it began. He grabbed her up by her hoodie and began to yell. His breath smelled like cigarettes and cheap alcohol, he reeked of perfume along with morning breath and the more he talked - the harder it got for her to breathe as he grabbed tighter. Why had it come to this? When had everything gone wrong? She began to fall into her secret place, a void where no one else existed but herself. She could see that happy child, blonde haired and sweet standing with her father watching as her mother bid them goodbye with tears in her eyes and redness on her face. But why was their red on her face? Why was she crying because of the red? Who were the people taking her away? No. Don't take mommy, Annie tried to cry. Annie tried to reach out to her fading mother but her father tugged her back and when she asked why, he hit her and she was quiet.

He apologized.

She forgave him.

He hit her again.

She forgave but didn't forget.

This continued to go on for years. He would grow angry, he would drink and smoke. Take random women into their household and sleep with them only to have arguments and violently throw them out of the house. Then he'd turn on Annie and blame her for everything. He blamed her for being born. He blamed the world for giving him a useless child and he would try to beat her. But everytime he beat her, he taught her something new and eventually she'd have to stand up to him or else he'd kill her. Zoning in once again, his hand raised to slap her down and her fist connected to his jaw sending him back into the ground.

Then she was upon him.

One hit.

Two.

Three hits.

She continued to mercilessly beat him into the ground unsatisfied as his nose broke and he began to splutter with blood. She tried hard not to show any type of emotion, she tried hard not to show that it hurt. Others would grow worried. Then they would try to intervene. Then she would have to let other people in and that would only hurt because they'd try to hurt her and she didn't want to hurt anymore. Raising her fist, a hand shot out to grab at her elbow and she jerked forward only to turn and glare. Her eyes softened and her fist slowly dropped as she came face to face with grey eyes.

"Annie."

The tears began to well up and she gritted her teeth trying to look away but those eyes had her caught.

"Fall."

On command the tears fell and she wrapped her arms around her hugging her tightly. Mikasa pulled Annie close to her and away from the groveling man who wept for his injuries. Supporting the blonde against her chest, Mikasa kissed the top of her head and held her close slowly backing towards the door where Eren and Armin stood with Reiner and Bertholdt.

"You sick f-" Reiner began but Bertholdt and Armin held him back while Eren shook in rage.

Mikasa looked down at Annie taking in the scars on her arms remembering when she had first saw them, when their lips first met and when their relationship began to bloom from simple rivalry. She promised Annie that she would never let anyone hurt her and she meant it. Securing the girl against her, she lifted her up into her arms and sent a gaze so cold that it could have frozen the room and the inhabitants.

"I want you to hear me and hear me now, Mr. Leonhardt. I will never forgive the torture you put her through. But I will say this, as long as I am standing I will never let you hurt Annie again. My name is Mikasa Ackerman, I am Annie's girlfriend, and I will protect her forever. Remember my name."

Annie's grip on her tightened and Mikasa returned it with a grip of her own before the teenagers left the snivelling man to his own devices.

That afternoon as Annie sat in one of Mikasa's shirts staring at the half-naked girl, she reached out to touch Mikasa's hand. The taller girl met her halfway before leaning down to kiss her softly. The kiss deepened becoming something much deeper full of the emotions that they couldn't say to one another but in the end, it was evident. They had found love in the form of one another.

* * *

And that my friends is the end of Remember the Name! How was it? Good? Bad? Weird? Review and tell me what you think! Personally, I'm a bit sad that I made Annie's dad like that but I have dealt with child abuse so I know how those things go. Frankly, Annie did something I was never able to do but I always wanted to so that is why she reacted that way. I am glad that Mikasa and the others showed up to save her. Remember guys, if you ever have trouble. I'm there for you and there is always someone who loves you a ton more than you know. OUAP is going on.


	7. 5ever

Needless to say, my heart is exploding with emotions. Guys, if you ever get the chance to go on tumblr make sure to follow seranrehm / kaoshin. This person is absolutely wonderful and I will tell you why. I'm not the healthiest person and most of my habits may be seen as unhealthy and borderline insane. I'm absolutely tired with being a student and I just want it to end so I can have a life of adventure and happiness that I always envisioned. Writing Mikannie and other fanfictions gives me a way to escape, and one day when I'm sure that writing my own book would be beneficial - I want to escape to my own little world where no one can hurt me or tell me that my dreams are foolish. Kao-chan, thank you for wanting to protect me and I am glad to have someone like you on my side. But for the time being, I am going to do what makes me happy and what will help me because that is the only way that I can live peacefully.

I saw many pics on this person's tumblr and I decided to use this as bases for my drabbles tonight. Now without further ado, **5ever**.

* * *

"What the hell is this?"

The diamond that encased Annie had melted into a puddle and the members of the Scouting Legion were armed to the teeth to face the Female Titan. However, no one intended to be in the presence of a shivering five year old who was drenched with water and hugging oversized clothes. Mikasa was the one to break the silence as she walked forward, kneeling down and wrapping her scarf around Annie. Eren's comment voiced the thoughts of everyone there as Mikasa lifted the girl into her arms. How could Annie Leonhardt be sixteen years old when she was encased but come back eleven years younger? But the question that was the most daunting was - is she an ally or an enemy to humanity? After the events in the walls of Sina, most of the members were ready to do away with her but at the coldness in Mikasa's eyes they halted in their tracks.

Annie let out a small kitten like sneeze and curled close to Mikasa wanting warmth. The older girl tightened her grip on the five year old in return and turned on her heel walking through the crowd. They parted like the sea for her and although Eren was reaching out to stop Mikasa, Reiner and Bertholdt stopped him by standing in front of him with their arms crossed.

"What do you think you're doing?! She's the Female Titan! Do you know how many people she killed?" He yelled.

The tension in the room was so thick that it could be sliced with a knife. Mikasa halted near the doorway and looked towards Annie who was cuddling close. Her icy blue eyes were filled with warmth and love instead of that distant coldness that her older self possessed. However, that smile on her lips wrenched at Mikasa's heart and she knew that she would do anything to protect that smile just like she promised.

"Eren, when you were sent to use the rock to block the wall at Wall Maria - you also lost control." Mikasa informed him.

Eren's eyes widened slightly before he looked down seemingly remembering that moment. Armin had to talk to him to get him under control and he nearly killed Mikasa. She tried to make something up for him but there was nothing that could be done, he had lost control and his sister almost paid the ultimate price. The dungeon was rather quiet and sono the only sound that could be heard was Mikasa's boots and the closing of the door.

"Annie."

The blonde haired girl looked up towards her dark-haired companion only to recieve a look of utter love and devotion. In a way, Eren was Mikasa's entire life but Annie was Mikasa's world. If she had known that Annie was the FEmale Titan, if she would have helped her perhaps things would have been different. She could only dream of what it would have been like then. But now she was stuck taking care of a five year old Annie amongst people whose feelings of anguish and anger towards her overridden their own senses. Mikasa knew that she would have to protect the blonde girl in her arms and that she would have to do it by force.

"My name is Mikasa Ackerman, I will be taking care of you from now on."

The two were headed down a hallway towards Mikasa's room where she would bathe and dress Annie. Annie tried to say Mikasa's name everytime but it came out like 'mi casa' instead of 'Mikasa'. She didn't mind however as she helped the girl bathe washing her hair and smiling slightly as she played with the bubbles that formed from the soap put into the water. Resisting the urge to place kisses on her cheeks, Mikasa left the room a bit early to allow Annie time to play. When the little girl came out, Mikasa had a hooded shirt ready for her along with small pants that she managed to tailor quickly and boots.

"Play!"

Mikasa raised an eyebrow as she went to the door intent on leaving Annie behind a bit so she'd be able to converse with Hanji. However, Annie had no one else to take care of her while Mikasa was gone. Bertholdt and Reiner popped up in her mind but she didn't know how she'd react to someone else taking care of Annie. When she glanced down at Annie again, she found the younger girl was standing with her arms up wanting to be picked up. Mikasa gave her a slight smile before kneeling down to lift Annie onto her back and the girl inched her way up to her shoulders. The two began their trek and talked about little things; colors, what smells I don't like, and why Annie woke up in such a dark place.

There was no way that Mikasa would answer that last one for her. But there was one thing that she could reassure. Grabbing a small wooden doll off a nearby table, she raised it up for Annie to play with and the girl giggled nestling her head against Mikasa.

She would do anything to protect that smile.


	8. Adore You

Well hey there guys! Its sure been a while since I last updated hasn't it? You guys don't even know how many things have popped up during that time frame. Honestly guys, I've been feeling rather shitty lately and it hasn't been school rather my family in a sense. But I wasn't going to let any of that stop me from updating from you guys today and I decided that since I've been gone I'm going to give you a total of 6, yes **six**fics to make up for my absence. Anyway, I've been surfing tumblr for some inspiration and guess what I found? Mikannie pictures! yep! Its Mikannie central first and then its gonna trinkle down to Yumikuri and finally I'll get started on something new **Korrasami **along with other stories that I had backed up and almost forgotten about. Ready guys? Then lets go! Welcome to **Adore You**~! yes, I'm vaguely aware thats the title of a Miley Cyrus song, please don't judge it based on that.

* * *

There was something about Mikasa Ackerman that she just couldn't shake. Compared to everyone else, she was obviously normal. She hopefully had ten toes, and fingers along with two eyes and ears along with one mouth and two nostrils. But despite that, she was different. Dark hair was common for those of her ethnicity and those eyes shouldn't provoke so much feling in Annie but it did. She remembered when those eyes had landed on her once she had smacked Eren in the face with ad odgeball during gym class. Mikasa ran quickly to his side, those long creamy pale legs moved almost like blurs as her arms wrapped around Eren. Then those eyes turned to her briskly narrowed in anger promising a quick and swift death to whomever dared to touch Eren. Of course, he wasn't actually hurt just a little dazed and he was vowing revenge on the 'Titans' which was the name of their mascot and the name imprinted on the ball.

Mikasa looked absolutely beautiful with her hair tossed into her face like that. The ebony black strands made the grey in ehr eyes even more startling causing her to swoon inwardly though she kept a dark glare on the outside. The two of them exchanged blows throwing balls and catching them. People had stepped off the court to allow them some room and Petra, the gym teacher, didn't bother to say anything as she was slightly worried about the safety of the court rather than the students themselves. It soon ended when a ball flew and nailed Christa in the face causing Ymir to be up in arms. Annie grew bored after that and Mikasa apologized before helping Armin drag Eren off to the infirmary. Even when Mikasa tossed her a glare over her shoulder before dismissing her, Annie believed that she was beautiful.

Now she was sitting in her bedroom listening to old love songs that were playing on the radio due to the station manager's wedding proposal. Her heart began to thump wildly in her chest as she thought of Mikasa listening to these song with her. Perhaps she was still angry with her for hurting Eren but it would be nice to dream. She thought of how it would be to sit with Mikasa and do nothing but hold hands. No words needed to be said. They were very quiet and reserved people afterall. But she believed that in the quiet of her room or maybe even Mikasa's room, the two of them would be able to tell eachother everything. She wanted to know anything and everything about Mikasa.

Why did she wear that scarf so often? Why did she protect Eren even when he was wrong? Why does she work so hard to maintain her figure, what is she fighting for? Why does she hate me?

The last question caused her heart to ache and the malicious look in her eyes to reappear in Annie's mind. She gulped before shuddering and shaking her head to try and rid it from her mind. Hugging a pillow close to her chest, she imagined that itw as Mikasa and gave a little smile squeezing it and trembling slightly. Why was she trembling? Her heart was beating quickly in her chest but it was also aching. Why was it aching? She was so confused and the music was causing her senses to blur and she was beginning to feel light headed when suddenly - a knock came at the door.

"Annie? There is a visitor here to see you."

Her father's voice came from the door before his loud footsteps signaled that he was walking away. She clambered down from her bed tossing Pillow Mikasa aside and going to the door. Whoever disturbed her thoughts on Mikasa was going to get a kick to the face. Sadly, that person had to be Bertholdt. The boy quickly dodged her swinging fist before holding his hands up in surrender.

"Why are you here," Annie asked gruffly.

In one hand, she noticed that he was holding a case of Snack Pack puddings while in the other he was holding a rather familiar bag.

"W-Why do you have Mikasa's bag?'

Bertholdt looked towards it before scratching the back of his neck.

"W-Well, I thought that maybe you'd know where she'd live. I also brought pudding so that you wouldn't be upset when I came over. M-May I come in?"

She stepped aside to let him in and the two of them headed to her bedroom where they sat and talked for a while. Annie ate her pudding and gave him glares out of the corner of her eye still miffed that he ruined her fantasy.

"Why would you think that I knew where Mikasa lived?"

Bertholdt jumped at the sudden question before his face turned a bright red and he began to poke his fingers together and mumble.

"W-Well, you seem to be awfully interested in her. You always look at her during class and you smile a little when she is smiling and talking to Eren and Armin. Also in your phone when you let me borrow it that day, I remember on your notepad you were writing a letter to Mika- AH!"

A spoon was thrown at him but it was stuck into the wall over his head. He began to tremble as a small shadow was cast over him. Looking up, Annie seemed so much bigger than she really was and it almost scared him. Then in an instant she regressed and was curled into a ball with her pillow to her chest.

"Hey Bert," she asked in a small voice that he only remembered from when they were young.

"Y-Yeah Annie?"

"I think I'm in love with Mikasa Ackerman."

Bertholdt almost suffered a heart attack.

"W-Why do you say that?! I mean its not like you two talked before! Aren't you sure that this isn't a bit sudden?"

Annie squeezed the pillow close.

"She's very strong. She can keep up with me, Bert. She doesn't bow down or feel intimidated. She fights for what she wants. She's very pretty and she's kind and brave, the type of person who I can trade blows with and not feel frightened if they are okay or not. Mikasa is cool. She's very cool. I-I.."

Bertholdt leaned close before his eyes widened seeing the vulnerable look in Annie's eyes.

"I'm in love with her, Bertholdt."


	9. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

It wasn't everyday that Mikasa found Eren peeking at Annie from around a corner. But today she had to actually comment on it. Reaching out to touch his shoulder, he jumped before looking at her with a wide-eyed expression. She blinked seemingly uncaring that she had scared him almost to death.

"Why are you staring at her as if she is a piece of meat, Eren? Do you have some type of hidden feelings for her?"

Eren looked down at his feet. The light pink hue that dusted his cheeks was enough to tell the entire story. But there was something on Mikasa's mind that she had to tell Eren. Something that he had to know before any of this actually happened.

"I'm in love with Annie."

Eren's eyes shot up to look at Mikasa's and she stared blankly at him before looking towards the rest of her shocked classmates who were coming back from their lunch break. The only one who didn't seem amazed was Annie Leonhardt herself. Annie stared at Mikasa and Mikasa stared back before Annie cracked a smile.

"Took you long enough to tell everyone, Ackerman."

She marched herself next to Mikasa and held her hand while pressing close to her side. Jean trembled in anger but the look that Annie shot him. The look of pure mocking caused his hatred to simmer before going out, there was no way that he could ever stand in equality to her. She looked towards Mikasa who looked down at her with a raised eyebrow before shrugging her shoulders. If Annie wanted to be possesive, who was she to stop her?

"So I guess the cat is out of the bag everyone, Eren, sorry. Mikasa Ackerman and I are dating."

Mikasa nodded slowly in confirmation and as the bell rang signaling their next class, the two of them walked there hand in hand.


	10. Lotte Ackerman-Leonhardt

**Lotte Ackerman-Leonhardt**

There were a lot of things that Mikasa Ackerman could handle.

Annoying people at the workplace? Sure.

Eren's constant fights with Jean? No problem.

Annie's insults? No brainer.

But this!? This was absolutely on a whole new level that she could not even begin to comprehend. She was a dad. Well, technically a mother but seeing as she was the one who impregnanted Annie it would only make sense that she is the child's father. Nonetheless, she was a parent! Staring at the little bundle in her arms, she could hear the faint sounds of noise trying to intrude in her train of thought. The little being wrapped up in the pink blanket in her arms was so small. Grey eyes stared up at her beneath blonde locks of hair and she gulped before trembling just a tad bit as a little hand reached up and touched her arm. That small hand. The small hand of a little person that she and Annie created together. Lotte. Her dear, sweet, little Lotte. It was short for Charlotte, but Annie wanted to call her Lotte and it stuck. Lotte looked up at Mikasa with curious eyes but even she could tell that her taller parent was shocked and somewhat frightened. As if she could provide some type of reassurance, the little baby gave her a smile. Mikasa's heart stopped right dab in her chest and for a moment everything else melted away.

She loved this child.

She loved this child's smile.

She would do anything to protect it.

The fear began to melt away and Mikasa held Lotte closer to her pressing her nose into her hair and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. The baby girl cooed softly before taking a hold of her hair. When they separated, Eren and Armin was staring very closely at them so close that they could have kissed if Mikasa had moved her head any faster.

"Are you okay, Mikasa? You've been staring at Lotte since Annie went to go get her bottle."

Speaking of the devil, Annie was standing in the doorway toying with the bottle. Although the look in her eyes wasn't one of mocking, it was one of affection. A whole new affection reserved for the two of them and them alone, it made Mikasa smile. The two of them gazed at one another spurring another round of stares between Eren and Armin.

"Annie? The bottle." Armin reminded.

Annie snapped out of it first before strolling towards them. She didn't take Lotte from Mikasa rather she handed the bottle to her and instructed her silently on how to feed the baby. Her hand never left Mikasa's as they watched their child drink her fill. Once she was done, Mikasa patted her back so that she could burp before she began to have a giggle fit. Mikasa cracked a smile and Annie shook her head.

"She is pretty cute..", Eren said with a small smile.

Lotte's laughter filled the room with joy and her parents who were normally stoic couldn't help but smile with her. Eventually, they bid Eren and Armin goodbye as they had only come to make sure Mikasa didn't explode with the baby. As soon as they were gone, Mikasa sat on the couch with Annie on her lap and Lotte being held by Annie. The two adults shared a kiss before Mikasa kissed Lotte's head.

Hugging her blondes, she slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

"Mami! Papi!"

Annie groaned before burying her face in Mikasa's chest trying to drown out the alarm clock which was her daughter. Mikasa, on the other hand, opened her eyes to see the little five year old girl sitting on top of her chest. Lotte's hair had grown out more since she had gotten older coming to her mid back, her eyes were just like Mikasa's but possessed a curiosity and innocence that the older woman no longer possessed. She had chosen to copy her father's way of dress preferring to wear simple clothing though her pajamas were white with ducklings on them. Slipping away from Annie who rolled over and curled up in the blanket, she rose out of bed. Lotte climbed down before scampering over to her and grabbing her hand.

"Come on, Papi! I'm starving!"

That was quite the understatement. Mikasa always made sure that their pantry was stocked and whenever something was going missing, she made sure to replace it before it could go out. That way her daughter would never be hungry. However, it may have been because neither of her parents were up to make her breakfast. Mikasa would have been up earlier if Annie hadn't decided to play a little game after putting Lotte to bed. The other thing that struck her was 'Papi'. Mikasa explained to Lotte beforehand that she wasn't a man and theroetically, men were usually 'fathers'. Lotte's rebuttal had been comparing her to the fathers she experienced meeting in Kindergarten for Parent's Day. All the Parents came in and sat with their kids for a day, and this time her teacher, Ms. Petra, decided for the dads to come. All of the other daddies, as Lotte put it, weren't able to do the things that her daddy could.

For instance, they couldn't lift as much as her daddy could or punch as hard or make a better breakfast therefore her daddy wasn't a daddy but a super daddy!

Mikasa decided to let that one go.

Carrying Lotte in her arms, she made her way to the kitchen. There were rules set up on the wall for Lotte to often read when she came in the kitchen. It was meant for her to understand the rules of the kitchen so that she wouldn't get herself in any trouble. But she was a rather well-behaved child if not a little mischievous and curious at times. Setting Lotte down in her chair, the two of them planned what they wanted to eat for breakfast. Eventually, Annie also joined the mix and put her two cents in. Soon it was only Annie and Lotte who were battling over whether waffles or pancakes were better. Her two blondes smiling and laughing before Lotte was picked up by her hands and hair ruffled into submission.

Lotte Ackerman-Leonhardt.

Annie Ackerman-Leonhardt.

Mikasa Ackerman-Leonhardt.

The Ackerman-Leonhardt family.

Her family.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey Papi, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I think pancakes are better though."

"Mikasa..", Annie growled.


	11. I Am Strong

Hello all! It has come to my attention that an intense lack of Chronicles of Mikannie has occurred! Therefore, I have returned from my 'hiatus' to bring you all several gifts that I have learned over the course of my travels through life. Since summer is coming, I should be updating more often but I wanted to bring a few chapters to you all. The first one will be my first somewhat non-Mikannie fic, and it features Eren and Mikasa. No, it is not Eren x Mikasa but it may reveal some things that I thought of that may debunk some theories of how Eren and Mikasa act towards one another and her strength's "dependence" on Eren's survival. Without further ado, **I am Strong**.

* * *

"Damn it, Mikasa!"

The bowl fell to the ground, the only sound beside his outraged yell that echoed throughout the dining room. Everyone stopped to look at Eren who was glaring daggers at the raven haired girl across from him. Once again, she was babying him treating him like he was just a kid. Getting into a fight with Jean who had decided to steal his dinner roll without him knowing, Mikasa ran to his rescue without a second thought. Why couldn't she just let him handle things by himself? Why was she always there getting in his way?! It was so irritating. She wasn't his mom! She wasn't his actual sister! She was just his friend, so why couldn't she understand when she wasn't needed?! He didn't know what was coming over him but the words needed to be said.

"You always do this kind of thing! You always baby me, you always treat me like a child! I know you made a promise to Mom but that doesn't mean that you have to keep doing this! I thought we were friends. We aren't family at all! You're supposed to let me make my own mistakes, don't you get that?! Quit treating me like a k-"

Her hand flew almost like lightning and struck him dead in the face sending him spiraling to the floor. Droplets of blood fell from his nose and the sound of many chairs scraping the ground sounded as everyone crowded around Eren. He could hear Petra worrying over him, and the outraged cries from Armin who was trying to get an explanation out of Mikasa. However, when Eren could sit up keen on giving her a peace of his mind, he could see the look in her eyes. The look of utter desolation. Those grey irises that were filled with so many emotions gazed at him slowly icing over with a look of utter disappointment. She allowed her eyes to shut for a moment, long lashes touching the bottom of her eyelid before they opened once again to look at Eren.

It was as though no one existed in that one moment. It was simply her and him.

"I protect you because I want to. With all of the reckless antics you display, without your Titan abilities they would have killed you long ago. You lack the means to make rational decision, you lack the strength to carry out your duties and you use your ability as a way to hide your weakness. You say that we are not family, you say that you wish for me to allow your growth? Then fine."

She turned on her heel, the red scarf around her neck unraveling with the movement. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for that moment. It fell to the ground. Mikasa's precious scarf. The one that symbolized her bond to Eren. She didn't bother to grab it, to stop it from falling. Leaving, it sat on the ground helplessly. Eren numbly stood to his feet trying to keep himself steady from the punch and stumbled towards it. Taking the scarf in his hands, he could feel Mikasa's warmth from it and in the back of his mind he knew that she was gone. Even if her physical body was still in his midst, he had said things that would only hurt her. But he meant them, she had to let him grow stronger so that he could protect everyone.

But all that she wanted was to protect him.

That evening, he went to visit Mikasa. The halls were quiet, no one was about. He looked at the door and hesitated before reaching to knock. It flew open, and there she stood with dark eyes gazing at him in silence. He said nothing, and neither did she. Slowly, her eyes closed.

"Mi-"

"I understand, you didn't mean what you said, Eren. However, I know there was some truth behind it. Therefore, I am willing to let you make your own decision. I am strong enough to do at least th-"

Red filled her vision.

She blinked once and then twice before looking towards the scarf that was once again wrapped around her neck.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just.."

He trembled.

"I want to protect you, okay? You're.. we're.. we're all each other has left as family! We have to stay together and I'm supposed to protect you not the other way around! I'm strong, I can get stronger, I can contain this power and I can help! Just.. just give me a chance to prove myself. Believe in me, Mikasa."

She stared at him as he shook before placing a hand on his shoulder. Placing her forehead to Eren's, she spared a soft smile.

"...Okay. Okay, Eren."

Once Eren had left, Mikasa shut the door before going to lay in her bed once again. Annie rolled over and wrapped an arm around Mikasa's center.

"Well, that was a show."


	12. Night Morning

"Daddy! Wake up!"

The sun hadn't risen in the sky yet, but anyone with a brain knew that once the kids were up - so were the adults. Grumbling and rubbing his eyes to adjust to the dark, he could see an energetic brunette bouncing from one foot to the other in the doorway. Next to him, Armin slowly rose and gave a tired yawn before slumping onto Eren's shoulder. A small smile formed and Eren kissed the top of his head before coaxing him back to sleep.

Ever since their little bundle of joy had been born, he was always on parent alert mode. Often forgetting to sleep to make sure everything in the house was orderly enough for the child. The child in question was the little bubbly brunette running to his side clambering onto the bed to sit in his lap. He chuckled and lifted himself out of the bed, scooping up the giggling little boy and putting a finger to his lips. The boy seemed to understand and clamped his hands over his mouth, eyes on Armin the whole time.

The two crept out of the room before making a break for the kitchen. Once there, he found a sleepy little girl at the table. Her head was against the table as she snoozed lightly and across from her was a dozing ravenette.

"Mikasa? Lotte?"

Mikasa seemed to jerked to life at being called only to slump back noticing it was only Eren. Across from her, Lotte stirred only to climb down, round the table and climb into her lap.

"Alan?" Eren glanced down at the sheepish brunette.

"Well, I wanted Lotte to celebrate Night Morning with us, daddy. Lotte said she would but she got all sleepy, and Aunt Annie was really scary so Aunt Mika picked us up and we ran home."

Ah, waking a sleeping Annie. A certain do-not. Eren sighed and nodded in understanding. There was one way to wake up Lotte and he was sure it would work for Mikasa too. He'd have to poke the sleeping bear.

In the back of Mikasa's mind, she knew that her objective was to take Lotte and Alan back home then go home to sleep. If she left Annie alone too long, things went wrong. Annie was a fairly cuddly person despite her protests, and Mikasa was a constant source of warmth. If she wasn't there and Annie got cold, there would be hell to pay. Thats why when the door slowly creaked open, familiar footsteps came closer and she felt Lotte being lifted off her lap only to be replaced by something a tad bot heavier - she knew she was screwed.

Opening one eye, she noticed a familiar head of blonde though there were breasts involved and the pajamas were a t-shirt and shorts instead of ducks, and they looked oddly like hers. It was only then that she noticed the kids were heading outside with Eren, and he gave her an apologetic smile before shutting the door.

"Ackerman."

Mikasa glanced down at her half-asleep wife. Her hair was mused and fell to her shoulders, hiding one of her eyes although her irritation was unmistakable. Her lips bent into a light pout and her arms folded. It took a few moments until Mikasa sighed and wrapped her arms around her allowing Annie to snuggle against her shoulder, resting against her. The smaller woman reached up and wrapped an arm around Mikasa's neck pulling her head down a bit to press their lips together.

"Mm, whats that for?"

"A good morning kiss."

Mikasa's head darted up and she glanced outside noticing the sun had risen and the kids were cheering.

"...Its Saturday, isn't it?"

"Yup."

"And I have to watch Lotte.."

"Exactly."

"..."

Annie smirked slightly before shutting her eyes.

"Happy Night Morning."


	13. The Beauty In You

**The Beauty In You**

Mikasa Ackerman was a beautiful person.

No matter what expression she wore, no matter what came from her mouth or mood she was in – she was beautiful. Almost too beautiful for words and as cheesy as it was, Annie couldn't fathom how beautiful she was. From the dark strands of hair, the slight twinkle in her eyes when she was amused and the subtle curve of her lips into a small smile. She could imagine those pale pink lips against her own gently pressing in a lazy attempt to convey voiceless feelings.

"Annie?"

Knocking herself out of a daydream, Annie raised her head slowly before glancing over her shoulder at Armin Arlert. He was well known around Regiment Academy, apparently he was dating Eren Jaeger who was Mikasa's adopted brother. It slowly dawned on her. Armin equaled Eren, and Eren meant Mikasa. Her heart thudded in her chest as she could hear the familiar yelling and griping of the brunette, and the flutter of red fabric belonging to the object of her affections. Armin had turned to greet them but couldn't mistake the look of utter adoration in Annie's eyes directed towards the oriental girl approaching them.

Standing in all her glory, Mikasa Ackerman keeping a calm and composed expression as Eren ranted and raved about her stealing his glory. The two of them were dressed in gym attire except for Mikasa's scarf which remained tossed around her shoulder and wrapped about her neck. Sweat glistened on her brow dribbling down only to be wiped away with the sleight of hand, and her eyes remained passive without a single hint of aggression or annoyance. Dealing with Eren Jaeger must have been a tiresome job but she handled it as if it were nothing at all.

Armin's soothing tone and Eren's yelling fell on deaf ears once Mikasa's eyes met hers. The two of them stared eye to eye, a battle of wills, neither willing to back down. Annie could feel her hands trembling slightly and she quickly shoved them into the pockets of her hoodie. Mikasa's eyes flickered down from her hands to her eyes, and she tilted her head before opening her mouth to speak.

"You look beautiful today, Annie."

Everything went quiet in that moment. Surrounding people stared with widened eyes, Armin and Eren gawked with open mouths. Annie tried to control the surprise on her face but it simply wouldn't go away, and her heart thundered in her chest.

"You were waiting to see me, weren't you? Your class is Calculus, it is in the other corridor. Not this one."

That had been true, but there was no way that she was going to let her know that. Opening her mouth retort, she was utterly baffled as Mikasa's hand reached out for the one tucked in her hoodie pulling it from its confine and holding it with her own.

"I'll take you there,"

Without warning, she dragged her down the corridor ignoring the stares and the whispering. Annie's ears burned red and she couldn't help but feel her knees turn to jelly and if it wasn't for Mikasa pulling her then she wouldn't have had the strength to move at all. It wasn't until she looked up that she realized they weren't in the right corridor. Opening her mouth to speak, she felt hands touching her shoulders and a gentle kiss pressed against her forehead. Mikasa smiled lightly and tilted her head to the side.

"Isn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

Annie's heart thundered against her rib cage and rattled her body, but she couldn't get the words out. PDA wasn't something that she liked to do or even wanted to indulge in, and Mikasa knew that so she brought her here so that -. Coming to a realization, Annie smiled lightly and reached up to touch her face drawing the taller woman down into an eager kiss.

"..You're beautiful, Mikasa."


	14. Jealous

**Jealous**

Bertholdt watched in horror as Annie crunched and chewed on a carrot glaring daggers across the cafeteria. He tried not to notice that the blonde seemed in a particular bad mood. But when Annie was angry, she was steady in letting everyone know. Casting a look over at Reiner, the other blonde was steadily eating his food trying not to look at their friend. With a heavy sigh, Bertholdt patted his back. He knew how much Annie scared Reiner when she was like this. She scared him too and most of the people in their vicinity had shifted to the other side of the cafeteria. But if they knew her, they'd understand why she was like this.

Annie's eyes were trained onto a certain dark haired girl sitting a ways away from them. She sat quiet sipping on a carton of chocolate milk while listening to the brunette and blonde next to her talk avidly about something. But that wasn't what pissed her off the most. It was that two-tone horse face bastard that was giving her the lovesick moony eyes. He opened his mouth as if wanting to talk to her before retreating, and the freckle-faced pig next to him gave him a comforting pat on the back. She didn't have anything against the pig, but that horse face was just asking for trouble. Everyone and their parents knew that Mikasa Ackerman belonged to her.

Wait.

Annie could feel a redness creeping across her face. Mikasa's eyes had shifted from the conversation and locked with her own. She didn't show anything on her face but there was a bit of playfulness in those grey eyes. It sent pangs through Annie's heart and she quickly turned her head away to focus on her lunch. But most of it had been eaten already or didn't look like anything remotely edible. But she couldn't look back up with those eyes on her. After a moment or two, she peeked up and saw something that nearly made her rise out of her chair. Bertholdt quickly stood and grabbed Annie by the shoulders while Reiner held the smaller girl's legs.

His hand.

His hand was on her shoulder.

He was **touching **Mikasa.

She looked at him with a questioning expression and he laughed it off saying that he had seen something. She thanked him for his worry and gave him a _smile_. Of course, it wasn't one of the smiles that she and Annie shared.

Those smiles after Mikasa had been thoroughly kissed or when they were done..

A shudder ran throughout Annie's frame but the anger was still there. She was going to annihilate that horse face.

x x x

Mikasa knew there was something off about Annie. But she couldn't help but want to see where this train wreck was headed. The other woman was insanely absorbed in glaring at Jean. It was actually rather funny to see. She knew about his affections towards her and as nice as it would be to ward him off; she believed Annie would do a better job at it.

Not that she couldn't do it. But it seemed as though he took all of her tries at not wanting a romantic relationship as the opposite.

He bought her a rose on Valentines Day and went to bring it to her house. Eren took it, bit off the top and said for him to go away.

He came to profess his love to her on White Day, and barged into her and Annie's hiding place for the day. They were moments away from stripping.

If that wasn't a sign, what else could have been? But she did give him points for tenacity, but now he contracted the wrong attention and Annie was going to tear him apart.

x x x

That is why when she spotted Jean being held up by the collar and a short blonde threatening him with bodily harm, she couldn't help but smile in sympathy. He was being shaken like a rag doll seemingly scared out of his mind and it wasn't the end of the day. Some of the teachers were trying to diffuse the problem by coaxing Annie and appealing to her sense of reason.

Good luck with that.

But it was almost time to leave and today she promised to spar with her favorite blonde besides Armin. With a swiftness like no other, Mikasa detached Jean from Annie and scooped the blonde into a hold before dragging her away. Jean was left in a daze and Marco ran over to help his friend up but he didn't miss the sad expression on Jean's face as Mikasa wheeled Annie away.

x x x

"Ackerman. Get off me. Ackerman!"

Shoving Mikasa to the side, the taller girl obliged and dislodged from her. Annie huffed, her face had been turning red and Mikasa could only imagine what was coming next.

"You're jealous."

Annie's eyes widened to the size of plates before she swung a right hook at Mikasa's face. Mikasa stepped back knocking into a group of lockers before ducking down and wrapping her arms around Annie's middle to stop the girl from attacking her at least at a distance.

"Why the hell do you encourage him."

Mikasa glanced up to see a familiar pair of blue eyes staring down at her. Feelings of pain, rage, and vulnerability in those eyes. Mikasa's heart softened and she stood to full height to draw Annie closer. The blonde would not relent and pushed against her chest aiming to keep a bit of distance.

"Do you prefer him? Are you just playing with me. Answer the damn question, Acker- mmh!"

Lips crashed together, teeth and tongue, and Annie fought against the urge to return the kiss only to melt into her. Her hand gripped Mikasa's sleeve and for a second she seemed embarassed at her actions beforehand. She was acting like some jealous school girl, but nonetheless she was happy to have Mikasa's affections. And maybe she was a little, just a bit, jealous.


End file.
